Descending Into Darkness
by THE-White-Tiger
Summary: Years after finding others of their kind a mysterious stranger is found within the castle claiming that he is there to help them against a great threat.
1. Default Chapter

Descending Into Darkness  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The dream.never had he experienced anything like it before. The wind sang to him, the sea cried, the trees whispered and the earth grumbled, and all beckoned his spirit. "What do you wish of me?" He asked the tumultuous world. He did not fear, for all seemed to be an ancient memory to him. One of comfort and of love, something that felt warm like the bosom of a mother to her child. "Guidance will be your charge."Whispered the tree, "The young ones need a champion now." cried the sea. "Foul darkness impedes their world.save them from the great enemy." sang the sky. "What enemy do you mean?" He asked. He and the others just helped to throw down another great enemy already. It cannot be the same foe. "The Father of Pain." grumbled the earth, "The Harvester of Sorrow." cried the sea, "The one that craves power." whispered the trees, "The one that reaches even now..." sang the wind. "Am I to do this alone?" "There can be no other way" they said together "You have greatness in you.as do the others." Slowly he began to realize who it was that had giving him this charge. He felt great pride swell as he realized who it was that asked this of him. "I shall do as you ask." He beamed. "Thank you.thank you." he said feeling a great heaviness take him. He swooned and lay upon the ground. Dreaming inside a dream.  
  
"Is it a Gelfling?" He stirred to the sound of the sweet musical voice. Like the trees of Lorien,  
  
"Looks like Gelfling.but he is far too tall" That voice was not so beautiful. It grated him awake immediately. When he opened his eyes he found himself in an amazingly bright room, he had to squint to see. Two beings stood near him.actually three. He did not see the third, he heard it. It growled and barked hideous sounds at him.  
  
As his vision cleared he saw the other before him, one was stocky, wrinkled and ancient looking. It looked like an orc! He immediately jumped to his feet and drew his twin blades. The small barking head had disappeared in a yelp. He did not attack the squatting creature due to the other that was with it. He knew it was a girl, delicate and pale. She was small, resembling a hobbit, yet had features similar to that of his people. She had long golden hair, and giant brilliant eyes that shone with the intensity of the night sky. He jumped to his feet so quick as to not allow the stumpy one to move away. The beautiful girl fell back in shock! Her face told him everything he needed to know. They were not going to harm him, yet they were not so confident about his motives.  
  
He slowly placed his blades back and gestured calmly that he was going to sit.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked quietly.  
  
The small girl slowly regained her composure and stood before him, she tried to look unafraid yet he could tell she was confused and scared. "You are in the Crystal Palace." She said hesitantly.  
  
At first he did not recognize her language, yet he realized he still understood it. Did the Valar do something to him? Is this still part of the dream or was his mind playing a trick?  
  
"Who are you?" asked the old creature who was also moving closer to him, now that he was seated calmly.  
  
"My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil. I have been sent here to help you.I believe."  
  
"I do not believe we can trust him," scowled Doria, "I have never seen a creature like him before. Not even in legend.' she said as they watched Kira and the stranger walk around the dais below. "If wanted to hurt us he would have." Aughra exclaimed "Ffft! Aughra dead! Fffft! Kira dead! Move like stung Kamutu beast he does!"  
  
"He said he came because of a dream." said Jen, " But no one remembers him coming into the castle. How is that possible?  
  
"He did not enter through any of the causeways or the front bridge." said Doria. "He couldn't just appear." She glared at the tall being.  
  
"Why not?" asked Aughra "Urskeks appear from great Crystal, they did. From light did they arrive. At the first Great Conjunction."  
  
"Yet there was no Conjunction, great or otherwise. Besides look at what they did to our world!" Doria shot back  
  
Jen stood in front of Doria "They did not mean for that happened to happen."  
  
"And what about him? Will he mean for nothing to happen? What nightmare awaits us from HIS arrival?"  
  
All stood silently. No one responded to this question. Too many horrors have been visited upon them to not be cynical. Far too many.  
  
"I will not condemn him because he differs from us Doria. I can feel it.I know he will do us no harm." Jen declared.  
  
Jen made his way over the balcony to look at Kira and Legolas who gazed at the great Crystal with awe. "I know he won't, but why am I so anxious?" He thought to himself. "What is coming?"  
  
Jen left the balcony and made his way down to the crystal chamber. Doria followed closely but stayed a few paces back. She kept her hand upon her sword pommel as they approached the tall slender Legolas. Jen can trust him all he wants. He did not forbid vigilance on her part.  
  
"This palace is indeed a wonder Master Jen," Legolas marveled, as they approached "My people would find solace here as in the trees of Lothlorien or the mountains of Rivendell."  
  
"Thank you Legolas, but we must ask you how and why you are here. There are some that are concerned about your sudden appearance," He said with a subconscious nod over his shoulder towards Doria who stared intensely at the Noldor*.  
  
"I will you tell you all I know." He replied and began with the dream of the Valar and of the challenge set before him. He told them of the riddle of the Enemy given to him, of the impending darkness that would be encroaching upon the world of Thra. He didn't know how to explain his arrival for he only remembered awaking from a dream in the crystal chamber or of what this "Darkness" was.  
  
"I do not know how to allay your fear of my intensions," he said towards Doria, who still stood silently, mistrust strewn across her face. "Yet I still offer my abilities to you regardless."  
  
"Do you always offer your skills to complete strangers so freely?" Doria scoffed, "Are you so secure in your judgment, or are you just a fool?"  
  
"I have faith in the Valar and in my judgment. They seemed to have placed me here for a greater purpose." Looking at Kira and Jen with deep conviction he pledged himself. "You are pure beings this I know without doubt. You are the reason the Valar have sent me, and my heart swells at the thought of serving you." Legolas looked deeply at the two gelflings, and could tell they felt the same as he.  
  
Kira walked up to stand beside him and kindly took his hand.  
  
That's when the world around them crumbled. Kira found she running through black passages persuade by horrible creatures. This was different from dreamfasting.She was really there! She was not just seeing Legolas memories, she was living them. The environments would change, now she was in a beautiful golden wood with tree the like of which she had never even imagined... She fought at the battle of Helms deep with Aragorn and Gimli... She was walking the paths of the dead.now fighting monstrous creatures many times the height of landstriders. Kira was overwhelmed by the ferocity and death Legolas faced. She wept at each memory passing through her.  
  
Legolas was also living through Kiras memories. The death of her mother, being rescued by the podlings. Every scene changing every few seconds. He suffered as if he was there for each ignominy she experienced. He felt his life drain away by the Skeksis. he hid in the shadows during the ritual... He felt the sword go through his back, penetrating deep... He could feel himself coming back with the help of the Urskeks. journeyed to the other side of the ocean to find more gelflings. He lived everything in her life in a few moments.  
  
Then all went black.  
  
Kira found she was deep underwater. Kira felt she was floating to the surface. The light shone through leading her to salvation. She didn't break the surface but found herself lying on dais beside the Great crystal, Jen, Doria and Aughra hovering over her. She saw Legolas still unconscious as she pulled herself up.  
  
"Kira are you alright?" asked Jen, "You both seemed to dreamfast.but then you passed out.both of you." "You were speaking in a different tongue, saying strange things." Said Doria, "I have never heard of such a strange dreamfast." "I saw where he's from, what his world was like.oh Jen," she began to cry," He has comes from such a strange world! It's so beautiful and terrible. He fought in such dreadful battles.so much death!"  
  
"You suffered much greater then I."  
  
Legolas had also regained consciousness yet all attention had been all on Kira at the time.  
  
He pulled himself up to sit beside Kira. "I don't know how but I seen elements of your life, I lived those parts of your life. You are valiant and have suffered much. I am here to make certain that does not happen again," He shot a glance to Doria, "To any of you."  
  
Doria softened at his gaze. He had seen what happened with Jolen through Kiras eyes and felt sympathy for the Gelfling warrior. She did not need his sympathy, yet she now understood his character. She stepped closer and helped Legolas and Kira to their feet.  
  
After a long exchange of each others dreamfast experiences it was decided that it was best if all sat together for an early day meal. The all moved their discussion into the brilliant dinning hall where Kira bombarded Legolas with questions about middle earth. He did his best to explain about the Ring of Power, the one ring and the war which ensued around the necessity to destroy it.  
  
Aughra sat and listened intently to his tale throughout the dinner quietly until he began to explain his dream once again. "Ahh, the masters of your world have a crystal too! They do yes! That is how they knew of us.hmmmm! That is how they new of the danger, yes!"  
  
"I have never heard of anything in middle earth that resembles your crystal." He replied.  
  
"All worlds have crystals." She explained "Some powerful, some not. Some have properties that others don't. All connected they are. The Urskeks knew this. They did, yes. Taught these secrets to Aughra they did. The powers of your realm knew this as well. That is why they sent you."  
  
"Can it be the one that was banished upon the destruction of the ring?" asked Kira. Her voice quavered at the thought. She knew what Legolas knew. This was a being of true horror. If he was trying to escape to Thra.  
  
"It may be, yet it does not seem right." Said Legolas "I do not believe Sauron would be a threat here. He is but a wisp, a shadow now. He could not cause harm to anyone anymore. "  
  
"You are not certain of that? Are you?" asked Kira  
  
"No, I am not." He admitted. "I do believe he does not have the power to harm you. Not with the crystal protecting you. He would have no dominion here. It must be something of great power that the Valar fear." Legolas went pale; his face became a mask of dread. "The Great Enemy. The Father of Pain.It cannot be."  
  
"If you think you know what it is, please tell us." asked Doria Legolas stood silently. He truly looked horrified as his comprehension grew. His voice was but a murmur.  
  
"Morgoth, the dark enemy.he will escape the void into this world."  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Who is Morgoth?" Jen asked, standing with concern at the expression of the Noldor.  
  
"The enemy of the world." Kira whispered as a paleness seemed to take her. She gazed at nothing before her, yet she beheld and image that froze her soul. Jen looked at his Queen, not sure what to think of her words. "The dreamfast...I know some of the stories of his people. Morgoth was one of the most unspeakable of these. He is a nightmare to all." She began quake as the depth of their peril became apparent. "Legolas, please say it is not the one in the same! Please!"  
  
He looked helplessly at her. "I truly do not know. All of my being wishes it not to be so, yet I cannot quell the belief that it is not him." "The Skeksis pale in power and hate to Morgoth. If it is him, I'm afraid my presence will change nothing." Assumed Legolas, "He will twist life to fit his needs.By the Valar this cannot be." Legolas despaired, as did Kira who could no longer stand. She was seeing how Legolas imagined the enemy. A being as tall as the greatest tree on Thra, black and scarred, black clouds bellowing from his essence. His hammer Grond could crush two full hands of Garthim with a single blow. He was beyond them all.  
  
Jen knelt beside her, stroking her hair, "Kira.it's not certain who it is. He may not be the one that threatens us?" He said softly, trying to comfort her.  
  
"You don't understand.our dreamfasting.it allowed me to feel his connection. The ones that sent him here are speaking through him now, whispers on the wind.whispers on the wind." she trailed off, entering almost into a trance. Jen had never seen her liken this before. She was a strong person, stronger then him. What was doing this to her?  
  
Legolas looked at Jen confused. He felt no connection. "I do not understand why she says these things. I may have injured her when we shared our mind. I am sorry Master Jen."  
  
Kira slipped out of her trance at Legolas contrition. "No.no one knew this would happen. Gelflings dreamfast with each other frequently. Its part of who we are." She seemed to gain some composure and wiped her tears away "It seems your people have some similar abilities that allowed for our connection. It just has never been done between our two peoples before. No one could have foreseen this."  
  
She looked at Jen sincerely "He did not harm me. I think I am more sensitive to what is happening then he."  
  
"What is it that is happening Kira?" Asked Legolas "The Valar, as you call them, they are speaking through the Crystal. I can now hear them now."  
  
"What can you hear Kira?" Asked Aughra, who now stood with Doria near Legolas.  
  
"Its not words, it is intention, it is emotion with ephemeral images, and they are intensified by Legolas memories and his intimate insight of them. Nothing is certain, yet I believe Legolas is correct. The great enemy of his world is trying to enter into ours!"  
  
This was enough for the rest. They pursued the Elf to tell all he knew of Morgoth, and what they could expect. He did his best to accommodate them, which to their regret he did in vivid detail. He told them of the destruction of the trees of life. How he twisted and corrupted Elves and Ents to create Orcs and Trolls. The war against all races of middle earth and the Valar themselves. He told many of the black tales of Morgoth. When he finished the silence was palpable. Minutes went by until.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." muttered Jen Many seemed to share the Lords sentiment. No one again moved. This was much for the Gelfing Lord to take in. Legolas saw the hopelessness in their eyes. He remembered his friend Aragorn. The King Elessar and how he inspired bravery in all around him. The memory was enough to set fire in the heart of the Elf. Now was the time for deeds. "I do not know how to prepare for this foe; nonetheless we should organize your defenses with all haste and provide a proper greeting." Legolas declared boldly. "Let us meet him with sword and bow! Let us make his arrival a memory of pain for him!" "Yes! We let us prepare for this.Morgoth." Doria agreed enthusiastically "We will show all that we are not ripe for the slaughter again!"  
  
The Gelflings did not move.  
  
"Lord Jen, Queen Kira?" Silently she stood waiting for her monarchs to give the order.  
  
Jen simply nodded. He was still reeling from the saga that Legolas unleashed on him. He was definitely not looking well. He was brave, no doubt about that, he just never seem to adjust well to such dark matters. He would recover though and face this as he had done before. Hopefully this wasn't the last time. Or maybe hopefully he would never have to.  
  
"Doria I will join you shortly," informed Kira "Legolas and I should help with shoring up our defenses. He knows how to fight such an enemy better then I. I wish to have him involved with all decisions."  
  
She looked displeased at the last statement and was about to protest.  
  
"Other then Lord Jen and I you have the last word." She placated. "You are the one here with the most experience using Gelflings as warriors, and.I have faith in you."  
  
Doria smiled at this and nodded to her King and Queen "I will be assembling the royal guard in the Crystal Chamber." Then she turned and left them in the dining chamber.  
  
Jen kissed his beloved wife before he left them to go with Aughra into the laboratory. She wanted to read some of the ancient text left by the Skeksis. Maybe they had some hidden secrets that could help. "I will go into the forest." Suggested Kira "The landstriders will help us." "I shall join Doria in the mustering of the defenses, by your leave." Said Legolas  
  
"Of course." Kira said with a sweet smile "We will see you soon." Legolas returned her smile until she turned away. He suddenly did not feel comfortable around her. He wasn't sure why. Legolas was not sure of anything since the dreamfasting. He has memories that were not his own flowing through his mind. He did not wish to show his discomfort to the others, yet he was barely able to retain his identity. There was also a quiet ringing that seemed to grow more intense as the day went on. Now was not the time to ponder these things. Who knew when the Enemy would arrive.unless he was already here. Legolas did not consider that until now. He ran to the crystal chamber to find Doria and half a score of well dressed Gelflings armed with small bows and swords. Doria was reciting the short version of what was taking place. They looked around at each other, not sure what to make of her story. They were disciplined, yes; however this was beyond any of them. Dorias story was terrifying to say the least. When Legolas arrived their eyes grew in shock still. Never had they seen such a creature before! If the part about the stranger was true, that meant the rest was as well. They did not doubt Doria yet it was such an astounding tale a small part of them did not accept it. The stranger seemed to have an aura. It wasn't outright visible, it was experienced. "Lady Doria, may I speak with you for a moment. Confidentially please."  
  
She asked the royal guard to begin gathering whatever forces they could rally and bring them to the castle. "Do not explain in detail the nature of our dilemma." She told them before they dispersed "This will only cause confusion.and we do not need that at this time. May the lady bless us!" "May the lady bless us!" They returned proudly. They would search every village, every community across the green land. The Gelfling race was not numerous as in the height of their civilization, yet they would fight fiercely now. They would not go into the darkness without a struggle. Aughra, Kira and Jen did help heal many of the emotional wounds inflicted upon them, by the Skeksis, then by Jolen. They did return to a spiritual lifestyle. Yet they no longer had the beautiful naiveté that they had before the great slaughter. They were forever marked by the crimes committed against them. Yet it was those acts that now gave them the greatest chance to survive what was now coming.  
  
Legolas and Doria were now left alone with the magnificent crystal of truth. The General stared at it sadly. It seemed again this mystical gift was bringing horror and pain to them. She despaired that's its purity still did not stop the progress of evil. If it could not.what could?  
  
He could see her anguish, saying nothing for a time. He placed his hand upon her, offering solace for her thoughts. His presence soothed her sorrow and gave a spark of hope. However she soon subdued her feelings, hiding them behind a mask of control. "Yes Legolas? What may I do for you?"  
  
"Lady Doria, I wish to ask you if any strange events have recently taken come to pass?"  
  
She laughed out-loud at this. What has NOT happened! "I'm sorry Legolas," She chuckled "you will have to be more specific. This world seems to attract strangeness as often as the suns rise and set."  
  
"I beg your forgiveness Lady. It may be that the enemy has arrived and is now laying his plans to conquer your lands." "Wouldn't he attack us outright?" She asked. "I do not believe so. He would be a stranger here and would seek out knowledge of this domain. He may seek others to corrupt and turn, and once he has dominion over them he will know that they know. That is his way."  
  
She was uncertain. Nothing as extraordinary as his arrival seemed to have taken place. "The Urskek that plays 'Larchert' with Aughra has not been seen in sometime. I know the Queen asked her if he would be coming back soon. She simply said 'They may have found a place to dwell.' and that was all. The Queen was concerned however. UngIm was a very good friend of Aughras and was visiting regularly until recently. He has not been seen in a quarter of a season." "We should speak to Aughra further." Legolas said with concern "More may become clear to us." Together they journeyed to the laboratory below, there they found Aughra and Jen glancing over large ancient tomes searching intently for an answer they had no question to. For all their evil the Skeksis were still brilliant, and Skektek was meticulous at recording his discoveries. Not for the others of course, but for himself. He never revealed the true answer to anything he discovered. That was hidden away in great tomes that were placed deep within the castles bowels. Fortunately for Aughra and the Gelflings the Ritual Master had spied on him and would frequent the chamber of knowledge clandestinely. He knew that if Skektek ever learned of this he would find a new place to hide them. Thus he kept it a secret until after the Great Conjunction. He revealed its whereabouts to Aughra during one of his visits. Jen took a moment from the search to acknowledge them. Legolas quickly repeated his questions and concerns to the Gelfling Lord and Aughra. The ancient astronomer sat silently, she may have been pondering what was told to her. She may hold the answers and was afraid to tell them. Legolas could not tell either way. The memories Kira had inflicted upon him were becoming an encumbrance. The separation of his memories and hers were blurring together more and more. He held himself steady for now however. It was not going to last for long. Aughra finally groaned to her feet and put the tome she was reading down. "Don't know. Always thought they would tell me. Tell me when they were not coming back. UngIm has not returned for many rising and setting of the suns. Since the black." "Since the black storm." Jen finished. "We paid no attention to it, Thra has many storms like that. Not as strong nor as dark. It was just darker then usual during the day."  
  
"I think I can recall it as well." Legolas trailed off. He didn't wish to emerge himself any further, yet he needed to see what they experienced. He needed to truly know. It was like swimming in a torrent of images for him at first. He steadied his breath with deep inhalations allowing his body and mind to focus easier. Now things steadied, it was easier for him to recall the memory then he thought it would be.  
  
He found himself looking out of a window in the castle, watching a raging storm crackle and pound the valley. He could feel her fear of the storm grow. She had never seen such ferocity from the clouds. Jen comforted and told her he had seen terrible storms like this before. He held here close and sang sweetly to sooth her fears. It raged throughout the night, dreadful lightning streaked the mountains illuminating everything. She could not sleep through the downpour. Still she felt fatigued and allowed herself to rest her eyes. Then he saw it.or rather they both saw it. The memory was hazy from Kiras grogginess yet still this seemed clear as a dream could be. A great shape behind the crystal walls of their room. Monstrous, and black, Kira shot up quickly but when the next lighting flashed it was gone. It was just a dream.  
  
Or so Kira thought. She often had nightmares about the Garthim and awoke to see something similar standing over her or outside her room. She would wake Jen immediately and cry in his arms. The mental wounds never fully healed. This time she said nothing and covered herself with a blanket. The next morning brought no relief. She thought it was still the middle of the night when she found Jen dressing himself for the day. The storm lasted until the evening when it moved away to the south. She was so tired.tired. The image began to fade.actually everything went to black. He pushed himself to far and collapsed yet again.  
  
They called for help to move him into another chamber. He was placed upon a thick downy bed. Jen placed his hands and applied his healing skill the crystal gave him. It wasn't long before Legolas awoke. He sat up slowly, as he was extremely dizzy. "What happened?" Jen asked  
  
"A dark and terrible storm has arrived Lord Jen.and it is raging across your world." 


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
A full season had passed since Tyrie had drowned in the Flood of the Black Night. Yet he felt her loss as if it was only yesterday. He just couldn't accept it, not after struggling for survival in the dungeons of the Skeksis, facing the torrents of the great water and war with the Sandlings. How could she die in such a freak storm? Why couldn't he save her? The images of that night replay in his mind-eye over and over again. Mykan asked these questions daily, mostly as he visited her burial mound. He would go through this ritual every morning. Wake up, leave his now mostly empty house and wander the forest, inevitably ending back at her grave where he would wail and curse himself and the world. This morning seemed no different then the other dawns of lamentation. He was curled upon her grave when he heard a deep resonant voice boomed from above the trees. "Why does thou weep so?" It asked. "What can cause such sorrow?" The voice traveled like the echo of thunder across the land. "I lost my love." He said quietly "The only one that ever mattered." "Lost thy love? Why?" It asked "Why? What do you mean 'why'?" "Would thee like her to return to thee?" Asked the booming voice Mykan had to look up from his fetal position, never before had he heard a voice such as that. Broken from the spell of mourning he finally sees a great form amongst the trees, only the greatest of them higher then him. The sunlight seemed to fall off of this great being giving little detail, yet Mykan could still see it was darkly armored, a flowing black cloak and a black helm crowned with wicked spikes. He could barely see the eyes through the dark slit of its black helm, yet a glow came from there. Mykan could feel his gaze penetrating his soul and all sorrow left him. He felt nothing. "None should live in fear. The realms of Illuvatar reek with powerless beings." "Would thee like to never loose anyone again?" The great warrior asked, lowering himself onto one knee, and fixed even deeper onto Mykan's spirit, he smiled beneath his helm as he saw this tiny beings past. The tortures, Tyries death; he saw it all. His life opened as a book before him. He knew this little creature would serve a needed function, willingly, whole- heartedly, completely. "Would thee liken to never live in fear ever again?" He asked the Gelfling. "How.? How can I do this?" He asked in awe "If thee chooses.Thy can aid you." He said. "I do! I do want this! I want Tyrie back!" Mykan beseeched "If what you say is true I do want this!" He extended his great hand above the Gelfling, and began to sing a great resonance. The very air quavered as great clouds swirled above both, and darkness grew around them. He sky crackled and the mountains moaned at the growing tone. Mykan felt some apprehension at first, yet he also felt a growing warmth build within him. He felt he was finally being mad whole. "Thou will no longer fear the world.Soon thou will feel only power."  
  
They watched the storm rage across the mountain range far off from the valley's of the castle. Legolas knew what he was seeing.He saw this tempest before. Over the land of Mordor, ruled by the second dark lord Sauron. Sauron, once lieutenant of Morgoth, the same being that was casting a shadow over Thra now. He could feel the intensity of his anger now, even from this distance. There was no doubt in his mind that Morgoth Bauglir was spreading his influence across these lands. Kira felt his presence now as well. He did not stretch forth his power until this day, yet now it buffeted against her as a wind of hatred. The force almost crippled her very ability to think. Lord Jen could only watch his love struggle with it, helplessly. It seemed her dreamfast with Legolas was affecting her as severely as it was him. The crystal sang its discontent, growing more intense as each hour passed by. The song had become a siren during the rising storm. The stronger the storm grew the more urgent became the crystals tone. She could barely stand at times. Jen was aghast at what was happening, and finally had to speak out, "What can we do against such a thing?" He asked "He controls the weather itself. What can swords and arrows do to a creature like that?" He cried out despondently  
  
Legolas had no answer. The Valar themselves could not match him in force.only Manwe his brother was near his equal. It took the combined hosts of middle-earth to stop the darkness from spreading. And that too was at great costs to those involved. The Elf could only look outward and quail inwardly. He had little hope of defeating such a foe. If only Mithrandir were here. HE could rally hope in the most dire of circumstances. The black swirling mass soon began to dissipate until it finally faded into nothingness. Kiras recovery was just as swift. The crystal no longer wailed its misery. She looked as if she aged ten trine in only a matter of moments. "He has begun his preparations for his assault on our world." She said with wearily "He is not capable of bringing forth his full powers yet, but he is gathering allies. Creatures of sorrow, anger and pain. Those who feel helpless and powerless. I can hear their voices changing, twisting to his vision. The corruption of Thra has begun." she said sadly All stood silently for a time, looking to the mountains seeking answers that would not readily come. Dorias frustration overtook her. She could not just sit idly any more, she needed to vent her feelings or she would go mad. "Let us strike now! We can mobilize a force by sunset!" She said angrily "Let us not wait upon our haunches and wait for death to come to us again!" Her eyes pleaded for their approval. It was better to face death, eyes to the sky and proud of attempted valor. Especially in the face of such over- whelming odds. It is better to fight a god and die then to live in fear, running for the rest of ones days. She had enough of that. "Let us see what the Urskeks say." Said Aughra "The Urskeks have not come in almost a full season." Doria countered "Time is not abundant for us. They may not appear for many settings of seasons! We cannot hope in such folly!" "We may be able to speak to the Urskeks." Kira offered "The crystal of truth is whole and this is its domain, and are not now lords of the crystal?" "No, we are not lords of the crystal. It is simply in our guardianship. We do not posses the ability to control its powers." Aughra replied. "Since we are its guardians, won't it allow us to use its abilities? Even in a limited way?" Jen asked Aughra pondered this for a moment. "It may Lord Gelfling.it may. The queen has the gift; she has a connection to it, greater then any of us. She should ask it?" "Ask it? That is all?" Doria asked in puzzlement. "That's all."  
  
It was decided then to attempt Aughras suggestion, they had little else to lose. They were not going to defeat Morgoth with the might of weapons. Another way had to be found. They reassembled around the great crystal itself standing silently until Kira spoke. "What should I do Aughra?" "You've done it before Queen of the Gelflings, when your people were sundered and undone. You connected with the Crystal of Truth, It accepted you. Touch it; let its energy flow through you as before." Kira had done this before, when Jolen the mad Gelfling king returned to the homeland of their people and tried to take control of the crystal and the world of Thra. He was able to manipulate its powers to a degree.As was Kira. She never touched it again after Jolen was overthrown and killed at Dorias hands. As pure as the crystal was it still seemed to bring about terrible events. If the great Urskeks could not predict the dreadful outcome of their dealings with the crystal, what would happen if a less enlightened being were to tamper with it? She was afraid of what she would do with it if she could control it.  
  
Yet this was now a desperate hour. There was no more time for self-doubt and fear. She slowly placed her hands upon the crystal and leaned in. When she rested her forehead against its smooth cool surface reality melted away. She could see everyone in the chamber.at once! Including herself. She felt as if she was floating, yet she had no sensation of a body. She did not need to 'turn her head', or look around. She simple perceived all. She felt the connection of the crystal with the abundant life of Thra, She could see her adoptive podling mother cooking a meal in her clay hut, and she watched Landstriders hurtling across the flat grasslands. She also watched Gelfling carrying on about their day, performing chores, painting, sculpting. She perceived all this simultaneously. Then she felt his presence. The dark one. He moved freely across the mountains with others. She would have screamed if she could! Never had such a crime been committed before! Gelflings.or they were once Gelflings. They held the same form they were born with, to a limited extent, yet now they were twisted and corrupted. Foul to look upon. She almost tore herself away from the crystal when she heard the gentle voices calling. Calling for her. They pulled at her tenderly until she was drawn away from Thra towards the greatest sun. She shot through the heavens at frightening speeds, the light growing strong, until it blinded everything. The sensation of speed stopped suddenly and the light faded, until she could see eight radiating globes around her. Warmth enveloped her spirit, a blanket of comfort and love provided by the beings of light. "At last you have come." They spoke "Dire is the hour of your world." "Why did you not come to warn us?" Kira asked "How could he enter our realm?"  
  
"Great is the power of the dark one. As he entered the light of the crystal his presence became known to us and we approached him. Never have we encountered such vast strength before. Ancient he is. Older then our people. Before we understood his purpose for being here he trapped us within our own light. We could not take physical form to travel to Thra and forewarn you. Not for three-thousand trine have we existed without a connection to the crystal. Without it we weaken more every setting of the suns. Soon we will fade if we cannot rejoin with the light of the crystal." Hopelessness surged through Kira. How can they fight something so powerful? If the combined Urskeks were defeated by Morgoth what chance did they have? "Do not despair Gelfling. There is still hope." "What hope can we have against him?" She asked despondently "Others know of our plight and yours. Even now they seek passage into our world. Together you will subdue this assailant. Your journey here has helped to open the way. Return now, slow his encroachment on Thra. The others will arrive soon." As the light faded and Kira felt herself float back to the castle they uttered one last counsel "His power is vast, as is his insatiability need for more. Use his greed."  
  
Kira snapped back into her body so fiercely the force threw her across the dais. Jen quickly went to her side, he gingerly cradled as she struggled to open her eyes. "Kira are you hurt?" he asked She cleared her eyes and looked lovingly at her husband. "I'm well Jen." She said with a slight smile and sat herself up. "What did you see Queen Gelfling?" Aughra asked "I have seen the enemy and the Urskeks and I learned much. I have been given a message of hope. I have been told others may be coming soon."  
  
"Sooner then you expected Milady." Answered a new voice. A white robbed man walked from behind the great crystal into plain view. "It does my heart well to see you again Legolas." Smiled the stranger, "Very well indeed." Legolas joy was past words "Beyond all hope." he whispered at first, and then he ran to the wizened man his joy now a crescendo "Beyond All Hope! Gandalf!" He cried as he embraced him. "Greeting Legolas, I have been summoned once again by the Valar and I now come to serve a new land." Legolas now knew hope had truly arrived. 


End file.
